The Doctor and The Harlaquin
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: After a harsh fight with The Joker, Harley Quinn meets a strange man with an even stranger blue box. The story originated as an RP.
1. Chapter 1

**The Doctor and The Harlequin**

 **Chapter 1**

 **By Dr. John Smith**

Harley Quinn walked down the streets of Gotham City, she had a big fight with The Joker again, and wasn't looking forward to going home. She was standing on a street corner, waiting to cross the street, when a man in a long green overcoat with purple colors and dark red sleeve cuff. Under it he wore a sky blue waist coat, dark brown dress pants, and a dark purple tie. His face looked to be around late 40's, early 50's with slicked back black hair with white streaks. He looked like he was looking for something. Harley poked him on the shoulder, his whipped his head to her, "Yes?" The stranger asked in a gruff English accent.

"What're ya lookin' for?" Harley asked. The stranger kept looking around, Harley poked his shoulder even harder.

"What!?" He asked, loudly. Harley huffed at the man.

"No need to be rude! What are ya lookin' for!" She asked. The man went back to looking, "Listen pal!"

"A blue box." He mentioned.

"Wha?"

"A big blue box. Says police on it. Have you seen it?" He asked her. Harley looked at him strangely, "What?"

"You're looking for a blue box that says police." Harley stated. The man nodded, as if the thing he was looking for wasn't totally weird sounding. Harley shrugged it off, she'd seen some weird stuff, so a box marked police shouldn't be too out there.

"Do you think I could acquired your assistance in looking for it?" He asked her.

Harley nodded, "Sure!" And they began the search, but in the man's hand was some sort of beeping device, "Say mistah? Can that thing track your box thing?" She asked, pointing to the odd looking device.

The man shook his head, "No. It's used for an alternative mode of searching, sadly my blue box isn't in its requirements." He then hit the device, as if it stopped working, "I invented the damn thing, I don't know why it shouldn't look for anything." Those words struck Harley's interest.

"You're an inventah'!" She beamed.

The man nodded, "In a way yes."

Harley's eyes grew wide, "Wow mistah'! You must have like... Tons of cash!"

"Actually no, I don't really." His voice trailed off, "Where is the damn box! It was in this area! I'm sure of it!" He yelled at the air. Harley giggled.

"You're funny mistah', you aren't like Mistah' J." She commented. The man gave her the raise of an eyebrow.

"Mister Who?" The man asked, still focused on his machine.

"Mistah' J. He's my sorta... Kinda... Boyfriend." Harley said.

"Really?" The man asked, with doubt in his voice.

"Yeah!" Harley defended, "What makes you think different!?"

"Well, your usage of the phrases 'Sorta' and 'Kinda' as well as the drops of doubt. Your voice is laced with it, anyone could tell you that. Something tells me you have feelings he refuses to return." The man told her. Harley's eyes narrowed.

"What do you know!? You don't even know 'em!" Harley shouted. The man put a finger to her lips, signaling her to be quiet.

"We're close. It's around this corner!" He started running, "Come on, This Way!" He yelled to her. Harley's jaw dropped, had this man ever been to Gotham before? She ran after him, "Wait up!" A few minutes later she finally caught up with him, she saw the box being unloaded into a warehouse by Two-Face goons. She tugged on the man's sleeve.

"Yes?" He asked her, putting the tracking device inside his coat.

"We better go. Your box is gone, those are Two-Face goons!" Harley warned. The man cocked an eyebrow, "I'm serious!"

He yanked his arm from her grasp, "Not without my box." And with that, the man ran off to the warehouse, he seemed like he was headed towards a death trap.

Harley groaned, pulling out her hammer, "Wait up will ya!?"

 **What do you think? I came up with this originally in an RP.**


	2. Warehouse

**The Doctor and The Harlaquin**

 **Chapter 2: Warehouse**

The strange man ran into the warehouse, with dead set determination on his face. Harley ran up behind him, wielding her hammer, she saw the goons, all eager to pounce. The man pulled out a small, dark grey, tube like device with a light green glass tip. He pointed to the goons, "Stand back! This thing can do anything!" The man threatened.

A big goon laughed, "Oh yeah? What can it do?" The goon said, poking the strange man's chest. The man smirked and pointed it to the ceiling.

"This." With that, the small device gave a buzzing noise, the light above them began to flicker, and with a big spark the light broke away from the ceiling and fell towards the goons. Harley smacked a goon with her hammer, and kicked another in the chest, she got a kick out being the good guy for once, and since it was a pack of Two-Face goons, it was even sweeter. The strange man grabbed Harley's forearm, "This way!" This caught Harley off guard. She was suddenly jerked, and was running to the blue box, and the goons got up.

"Get 'em!" One goon yelled. All of the thugs grabbed, or pulled out guns and began shooting, Harley and the man tried their best to dodge the barrage of gun fire, Harley stood as the man was digging through his pockets for a key.

Harley smacked his arm repeatedly, "What are you doing!?" The man put a finger to her lips. Shushing her once more. He pulled out a key and quickly opened it, pulling her in, What are you-" Harley was cut off by the vast room that she was in, "Whoa..."

The man was focused on a center console; an octagon thing covered in dials, switches, buttons, levers, and everything else she could imagine. There was a long, glass tube that went from the console that reached to the ceiling. The man flipped a switch, closing the door behind her, "No time for astonishment." He pulled a lever, and the room began to shake and a loud wheezing noise filled the room.

Outside the box, the goons stopped shooting as the box began to disappear, leaving them all in shock. The lead goon lifted his duck bill hat, "The boss is never gonna believe this..."

The man stepped away from the console, removing his long green coat, and hanging it over a railing. He walked over to Harley, who was still by the front door, confused by her surroundings, "Sorry about that. Are you ok ma'am?" He asked, Harley didn't answer, "Oh dear... This isn't good. Yeah, should've warned you about this box, it's-"

"Bigger... On the inside..." Harley said calmly, the. She freaked out, "It's bigger on the inside! How is this even possible!" She felt weak in the knees, and as she began to fall, he caught her.

"Easy now dear. Take a moment to let it sink in, that's it." He stroked her hair, "How do you feel?" He asked her. Harley stared him in the eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked him

The man smiled, "I'm The Doctor." He told her.

"Doctor Who?"

 ***SWOOOOOOOOOSSSSSHHHHHHHH* OOOOO WEEEEE OOOOOOO DUNDUNDUN DUNDUNDUN DUNDUNDUN DUNDUN DUNDUNDUN DUNDUNDUN DUNDUNDUN DOOOOOO WEEEEEE DOOOOOOO DOOOOOO DOOOOOO DODO DODO!**


End file.
